Done
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: Bean whimpered again, and licked my wrist comfortingly. She was probably the only caring person in this house. Because if they did care, they wouldn't do this to their little princess. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own this, or the fact that this would probably happen to Massie anyway.**

**AN: One of my latest inspirations! (See! I don't just ruin Claire's life! It's just her life is ruined in character!)**

**

* * *

"I**'m so SICK OF THIS!"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY, I AM AN INDEPENDANT WOMAN!" she barked, furious.

"YEAH, WITH ABOUT THREE DOLLARS IN HER CHECKING ACCOUNT!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to concentrate on the IM conversation I was having with the girls. Puh-lease mom and dad's fights lasted about as long as those dangly earrings Leesh tried to start. Soon they'd be chatting politely, and things would be back to normal. Besides, how was I supposed to pick out some new booties for Bean with them screaming? It was completely distracting, so I headed to the railing, where the upstairs hall looked down upon the front entrance.

William and Kendra were standing right in front of it, William holding a large suitcase. Was he going on another vacation to Europe? They always argued before those kind of things, my parents little way of saying goodbye.

"WELL YOU CAN KEEP THE HOUSE, THE CAR, AND YOUR THREE DOLLARS!"

Wait a second, what was he talking about? The house and car? Bean whimpered at my ankles knowingly, like she felt my shock. They couldn't mean what I thought they did! William and Kendra had to stay together for me! What about their little princess/shining star/ pride and joy/ purpose for life?

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

"OUT!"

"OUT WHERE?"

A bunch of noises came from my computer, telling me the girls were all wondering where I had disappeared to. I ignored them, watching the scene below me like it was a movie. Watching them fightwas like a trainwreck, so horrifying you wanted to turn away but couldn't. And buh-lieve me, I really wanted to turn around at that moment.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

My stomach flip-flopped. No! Mom was right! He couldn't do this - whatever it was! Because, it couldn't be a...a...

"MAYBE IF YOU HAD A REAL JOB YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO HAVE A WIFE WHO SITS AROUND ALL DAY? SOME INDEPENDANCE!" He was screaming now. The suitcase had been left by the two potted plants on pedestals that decorated the entrance.

I scooped Bean up, her fur failing to muffle the clank of my charm bracelet. Both of them looked up to see me standing there, a look of worry on my face. (Worry doesn't suit me). William ran his hands back on his bald head, like he did back when he used to have hair. Kendra twisted her Stepford-wife pearls.

"Massie, we need to talk."

* * *

_**S**tep, step, step, step, keep your head high._

My parents seemed to be having a glaring contest at the dining room table, which was only used for special occasions. This must've been bigger than any trip to Europe.

"I don't know how to explain this," Kendra finally sighed. She broke her stare with William, but the tension remained thick. In fact, the tension was thicker than Claire's big, fat, puffy Land's End ski jacket. Now _that_ was awkwardness.

"It hasn't been working out," William said suddenly. The stern expression on his face didn't change. "So, you have a choice. Live with me, or your mother."

I made a swallowing noise, trying to think straight. It was like a giant time bomb had dropped from the sky, and was going to go off in ten seconds if I didn't answer. Or like the world was going to burst into spontaneous flames. Bean whimpered again, and licked my wrist comfortingly. She was probably the only caring person in this house. Oh great, my eyes started stinging. Whenever that happened, it meant that I was going to cry.

But I was _Massie Block!_ I practically never cried! That was Claire's thing!

Yet, here the tears were, hot and ready to fall down my face.

"I don't want to stay with either of you!" I half-screamed. I practically jumped up, knocking the big chair over, and power-walked back upstairs, scuffing the floor with every step. Only this time, this was for both of them. More noises from my computer, and I unplugged the whole thing, lying on my back and trying not to cry, and taking my last look at the iPad.

I was done for.


End file.
